


[83line/澈特] 空儿你出卖我?

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 本来是想试一下沙鵰一点的可是....不知道为什么最后还是黄了...果然...写83真的很难不黄哈哈
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 11





	[83line/澈特] 空儿你出卖我?

现背

金希澈, 南韩天团super junior的队员, 综艺大势, 年少时火爆易怒现在温柔似水的一个中年美男子, 他有一个秘密没有人知道, 他自以为的, 事实上除了当事人谁都知道, 他的秘密就是, 他暗恋着他的队长, 朴正洙...

朴正洙, 南韩天团super junior的队长, 大势MC, 年少时温柔似水现在依旧温柔似水的一个中年美男子, 他有一个秘密没有人知道, 真的没有, 除了他自己和他的心空小公主, 他的秘密就是, 他暗恋着他的队员, 金希澈...

朴正洙哼着歌在厨房里煮着新学来的炒饭, 尝了下口味, 不太咸不太辣, 刚好是他队友喜欢的口味...

客厅的地上, 他队友的杰克罗素梗在追着他家马尔济斯的尾巴跑, 他家马尔济斯平常见人就跑, 见狗也跑, 怕生得不行, 偏偏就喜欢和他队友的杰克罗素梗玩, 真的是狗随主人...

朴正洙关了火走到了客厅, 摸了摸金起伏的头.

「伏儿啊...你再跟空儿玩一会儿吧!你啊爸已经带完希范去打针了, 现在已经在回来的路上了, 再等一下就到了, 知道吗?不知道你啊爸会不会喜欢食这个炒饭呢?」朴正洙蹲在金起伏的面前自言自语着.

「会的!他一定喜欢!你做的他都喜欢!」

「谁说话?」朴正洙被突然出现的声音吓了一跳.

「空儿啊爸听到我说话吗?那空儿啊爸抱我抱我....空儿啊爸抱我最舒服了, 不像我啊爸每次都抱得我快透不过气来了...」朴正洙看着在他面前的杰克罗素梗, 试探性的抱起了牠.

「啊...真舒服...我最喜欢空儿啊爸了!」金起伏兴奋的亲了朴正洙的脸颊一下.

「我这是...真的听到你说话啦?伏儿啊...这是什么啊?」朴正洙有点惊讶可是想了想好像也没有什么不好的, 脚边的朴心空叫了一声似乎有点不满自己被冷落了, 可是那依然是朴正洙听不懂的话, 看来他只听懂了起伏说的...

「我也不知道...不过啊...空儿啊爸我跟你说, 我最喜欢你了, 平常啊爸天天在家看你的节目, 可好看了!不过我啊爸才是最喜欢看你节目的人, 他能一直重播再重播, 每次看到你出现他就开心得不得了, 一直在抱着我大叫我的特儿真好看...」金起伏眨着大眼兴高采烈的说.

「你说...他一直看...我的节目?」朴正洙有点讶异.

「对啊!他吃饭看, 洗澡看, 睡觉前也看...他睡觉前最喜欢看你那次在snl上扮女仆的节目了, 不过他每次都怪怪的, 总是嗯嗯啊啊的叫, 脸还会红红的, 还会用掉了半盒纸巾, 空儿啊爸你说我啊爸他是不是不舒服啊?」听了金起伏的话, 朴正洙的脸刷的一声红了...门口传来了按密码的声音, 金希澈一进门就看到了一脸通红地抱着杰克罗素梗的他的队长.

「啊爸!啊爸你看!空儿啊爸他看到你就脸红了, 他一定是喜欢你!亲他!快亲他啊!」金起伏从朴正洙的怀里跳到了地上对着金希澈一直叫, 沙发上的人脸更红了.

金希澈把他怀里的俄罗斯蓝猫放在地上又避开了地上的杰克罗素梗, 一步步的走到了朴正洙的面前, 弯下了腰, 吻上了他暗恋已久的人...

一个月后....

阳光洒进了屋子, 房间的床上躺着二个人, 脸上挂着酒窝的那一个一脸宠溺的把脸上挂着梨窝的那一个搂得更紧, 在梨窝上轻轻的吻了一下, 被吻的人不情愿的推了推面前的人.

「特儿啊该起床了...」金希澈又吻了吻朴正洙.

「今天又没有行程...让我再睡一会儿好不好?」朴正洙眼睛都没有睁开的又往金希澈的怀里钻.

「现在快十二点了, 你还没有食早饭呢...我做了吐司, 你先食好不好?」金希澈把人从床上拉起来带到了洗手间.

被彻底弄醒的人也没有了睡意, 拿起金希澈为他准备好的牙刷刷了牙又洗了把脸, 走到了餐桌前坐下, 金希澈已经在食着吐司了, 腾空的手递给了他一块吐司, 朴正洙接过了吐司, 二人就默默的食着早饭...二人平常都是忙碌的行程, 声带光是应付繁忙的行程就已经很费劲了, 难得二人都休息的时刻, 就不必再像平常那样没话找话说了吧...

「希澈啊...我想问...一个月前那天...你为什么会突然决定吻我啊?」食完了早饭, 二人互相拥抱着坐在了沙发上看电视, 朴正洙突然想起了什么似的转过身看向金希澈.

「因为我那天才知道, 我喜欢了很久的你也一直喜欢我...」金希澈关上了电视, 转过了身面对着朴正洙微微一笑.

「可是你怎么会知道的?」

「希范告诉我的...说起来你可能不信...一个月前那一天, 我带着希范去诊所打针, 在回来的路上我突然能听懂了希范说的话...牠告诉我, 你也喜欢我很久了, 还叫我是个男人就go, 还说我们二个已经浪费很多时间了...」

「其实...那一天我也突然能听懂起伏说话了...牠也告诉了我, 你每天都在家里看我的节目...不过还是不对啊!我也没有对希范说过我喜欢你啊?」朴正洙想了想还是觉得不对.

「是起伏告诉希范的...」

「我也没有告诉起...」朴正洙眼角看向悄悄缩在角落的朴心空和牠身旁的金起伏.

「啊!空儿啊!你出卖我?我才是你啊爸啊!你怎么能把我的秘密和别的狗说?」朴正洙刚想起身去打空儿的屁股, 就被身边的人拉住了.

「算了...现在这样不是很好吗?不是牠们的话, 我们都不知道还要浪费多少时间去猜测彼此的心意...还是特儿你害羞了?昨晚叫我用力点的时候也没见你害羞啊...」金希澈凑近了朴正洙变红了的耳朵.

「我才没有叫你用力点!我明明...明明是叫你...叫你轻一点...」朴正洙脸颊通红, 恼羞成怒的一下子跨坐到了金希澈的身上.

「怎么还骑上来了?特儿这是又想要了吗?不是昨晚才喂饱你了吗?」金希澈抚上朴正洙的腰侧, 轻轻的顶胯.

「怎么了?你不是不行了吧?」朴正洙本想着反驳一下, 却没想到这一驳, 就把他自己驳进去了一整天.

「我不行?特儿啊...永远不要怀疑你的男人不行...我现在就让你知道我到底有多行...」

金希澈一把抱起了人往卧室走去, 等到朴正洙揉着腰被金希澈从卧室里抱出来时, 晚饭时间早就已经过了...朴正洙充分的了解到了金希澈到底有多行, 他在心底里发誓, 他再也不敢质疑金希澈的体力了...

第二天晚上...

「金希澈!你不准上我的床!」

「特儿想在沙发上吗?还是厨房?我都可以!」

「滚!我都快四十岁了..我的腰可禁不起....唔...唔.....放开...唔....流氓...啊哈....嗯...澈...澈啊...用力点...唔....嗯...顶...顶到了...」

END


End file.
